


[Undertale AU] Fellswap x Swapfell Napstabots: Storm

by Mei_Jasmine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, M/M, Slice of Life, Swapfell, fellsta, fellswap, swapsta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_Jasmine/pseuds/Mei_Jasmine
Summary: The Napstabots from the Fellswap and Swapfell alternate universes of Undertale have met... and are now living in a single apartment. This is just one of their many daily adventures together. (SLICE OF LIFE)





	[Undertale AU] Fellswap x Swapfell Napstabots: Storm

##  **FellSwap x SwapFell Napstabots: Storm**

 

 

So I'll just leave a note here... I know this can get confusing.

 

Napstablook/Napstabot nicknames used in the fic:

 

Fellsta – Fellswap

Swapsta – Swapfell

Napstaton - Underswap

Nappy – regular Undertale

Napstafell – Underfell

 

***

 

“...”

 

Both Fellsta and Swapsta stared outside their apartment window, just beside their hiking bags. It was dark out, and full on POURING outside. The rains had been going on for hours, and there doesn't seem to be any indication it would stop anytime soon. Luckily they live on the second floor of their apartment so if there were any flooding problems, it would take a while for them to be affected.

 

The news said there was a storm going on. They were surprised since the day before seemed very calm... it was cloudy, but not... this.

 

“... Well this sucks.” Fellsta remarked as he looked up, as he tried to get a better view of the clouds getting blown away by the winds.

 

“...” Swapsta looked up as well with an indifferent face. He opened the window and seemed to want to float outside...

 

“Babe, no! You can't fight with nature.” Fellsta held his partner back and closed the window.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because nature is our mom.”

 

“Why? Did she make our robot bodies?”

 

“No, but...”

 

Swapsta sought to open the window again and his partner panicked, but eventually they both calmed down and they both just laid down on their couch. They both looked bored... Fellsta rested his head with his arms and hands behind his head, and Swapsta laid down face flat on his partner, as if he were a couch.

 

“So much for a picnic...” Fellsta groaned as he stared up the ceiling. He unfolded one of his arms and started to pat Swapsta; it seemed to calm the both of them down.

 

“...” Swapsta didn't do anything but just nuzzle against the taller robot.

 

“And after we packed our bags too. Guess we'll just have to look for a different date, then.”

 

“... That means we don't go out for a date...”

 

They both sighed exasperatedly and seemed to just want to sleep their disappointment away. They were supposed to go out on a picnic today, as they thought they were going to have a sunny day out today; or at least, a partly cloudy one. They got a little jealous of seeing different Napstabots and Napstablooks have so much fun in social media.

 

They did say that Napstas have to stick with each other so they formed a little group on their website to keep in touch with everyone. Fellsta follows many people, most of which are fellow Napstas, but even more people follow him back. He seems rather popular, especially with the ladies. Swapsta lurks around and has dramatically less few followers, and follows only a handful of people he hardly interacts with.

 

Guess there's nothing left to do for the robots but to look at their phones for now...

 

“Hey look, looks like Napstaton finally found a relationship that's been ongoing for at least three months.” Fellsta laughed and then he showed his phone to his partner.

 

The quiet robot lifted his head to look at it. “That casanova. I can't believe how many people actually falls for him. Would you believe he once tried to hit on me?”

 

“Yeah, I would. He'd hit on anything under the sun. I heard he once tried to hit on Nappy too, but this Maddie fella and his cousin Shy tried to murder him.”

 

The taller robot laughed at this and then he scrolled down on his phone further to see what's going on with their fellow Napstabots... or Napstablooks.

 

“Hey look... Napstafell's at it again.” Fellsta looked a little unsettled. He showed his phone to the other, and the other just scoffed. They both stared at the status update wherein Napstafell was writing a heartfelt letter to Fellton, telling him to kill himself. It has a fair amount of likes and comments from fellow Napstas.

 

“I'd do it in his place though.” Swapsta growled silently and averted his eyes. “Only I'd do much more than that.”

 

“Eheheh...” Fellsta let out a nervous laugh and desperately tried to look for a more light-hearted status post in his gadget.

 

“... But not to you. I guess I kind of understand why you'd leave your cousin like that.”

 

…

 

The two fell in awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

 

The thing is, Fellsta used to live with his cousin and run a snail farm with his cousin... but left him to have a body and become a star, as well as help around to unify the people. The more his fame grew, the more the people became divided due to their opinions and love for him. It was ironic... he felt bad about it; even worse than the feeling he gets when he gets hate mail.

 

Swapsta was left by his own cousin who wanted to be a star, but couldn't find themself a body good enough so they opted to look for any body in the Underground Ruins. He thought this pathetic; so to mock his cousin, he agreed to get a robot body built for him when someone approached him and told him that he was perfect for getting one.

 

Both of them know these things about each other by now, as they've been living together in an apartment for a few months. They initially slept together in a single unit because of an event hosted by Napstaton that lasted about a week. The event was so that Napstas from different universes can finally meet each other.

 

And that was how the two met. The event was hosted in NTT hotel, and so all Napstas had to stay in the hotel rooms as well, with various room assignments. The two shared a single room as per room assignment... and the rest was history.

 

“Oh hey!! Look at what Nappy's doing.” said Fellsta.

 

He showed his partner his phone once more, and they both watched Nappy's video of something... what happened in the video was that he was in the hotel he resided in, and he seemed to be slowly creeping up on something... or someone, and that someone just happened to be Maddie, the Madstabot or Mad Dummy robot in their universe.

 

Maddie was fast asleep on the couch, lazily relaxed and snoring out loud. He seemed really cozy in the cool, rainy weather. Nappy giggled quietly and put some whipped cream on Maddie's nose. The latter didn't even react; he was still snoring. He tried to slowly open both Maddie's eyes; this was possible because he was recording this from his eye cameras. Still nothing. Maddie was still asleep.

 

“Wow.” Fellsta just stared at the screen and laughed at this. “That Maddie sure sleeps heavily.”

 

“You know, they're kinda cute together.” Swapsta remarked, to which his partner nodded at.

 

“That gives me an idea! If we can't have a picnic outside, why not have one in here? It doesn't have to be a picnic. We can do whatever the hell we want!”

 

Fellsta got up and gently placed Swapsta just beside him. He got excited just looking around and thinking of what to do. The other seemed to do the same, only with little to no enthusiasm...

 

“Hey... what about a game of Twister?” Swapsta suggested.

 

“No way, you know nobody can beat you in that game! It's not fun anymore.” Fellsta remarked, to which his partner smirked a little at. “What about... hide n seek?”

 

“Okay... I'll be the 'it'.” Swapsta replied, and then he floated up and started to count, with his back turned against him.

 

The other panicked a little, thinking of where he could possibly hide. Under the couch?? Inside the closet? …

 

“98... 99... 100. Ready or not, here I come.”

 

Swapsta turned around and scanned their apartment. Normally, he'd tell people to go hide while he counted off... and as soon as they were done hiding, he'd lie down on the couch and play with his phone instead. If the unlucky person was dumb enough, they could very well hide in their spot for hours...

 

But this time, he's looking for his sweetheart, so might as well be fair about it.

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are...”

 

He could swear he could see Fellsta's giggling face in his mind, as he called out. He pouted a little at the imagery, not knowing if he should be laughing as well, or if he should get ticked off. Normally, people get ticked off by that face. He was no exception back then when they were still new to each other...

 

He tried looking in the closet first, half-expecting Fellsta to be hiding behind the clothes with his legs stuck out under them. And then he'd come out with open arms and say, “Surprise loser, I'm coming out of the closet!”

 

He would have been more efficient at hiding in the closet than his idiot of a lovable boyfriend, he thought.

 

But he wasn't such an idiot as he thought. He wasn't hiding in the closet at all... he actually went inside the closet to look for him, but all he got himself into was a pile of clean socks. He popped his head out of the pile and shook off some socks on his head, before heading out.

 

Where could he be?

 

He looked under their dining table, which wasn't at all big. It had a relatively long tablecloth, so...

 

He imagined him hunched on the chairs, like a cat getting comfortable on its own bed, and that the tablecloth was just obscuring his line of vision. He COULD use his X-Ray vision to cheat, but he wouldn't cheat on this game, nor could he cheat on his boyfriend.

 

…

 

He lifted the tablecloth and prepared to surprise him, but he surprised no one. Nobody was there. He grumbled and looked around...

 

… He was better at this than he thought. He looked around again. There was a cardboard box from the other day that they got from some relatives. It was a big box full of goods, something like a present from overseas to them, as per voluntary ghost culture.

 

It was empty, so what if...? But it was too obvious of a hiding spot... but he decided to check it anyway. He did see it in a video game that he and Fellsta usually play in their game console, where the protagonist uses a cardboard box to hide from his enemies. They've always wanted to try it out.

 

… As he thought, it was empty like Napstaton's head. He was half-expecting someone to surprise him and push him inside the box but... when he turned his head, nobody was there.

 

Where could he be??

 

He was getting a little frustrated, not knowing where the taller robot could be hiding.

 

He looked around a lot, but he couldn't seem to find him anywhere... he sat down on the couch to try and think about it some more. Then it came to him...

 

…

 

… He couldn't. HE WOULDN'T.

 

This apartment unit of theirs... he couldn't find him anywhere so...

 

He got up from the couch and floated as fast as he can to the door. One of his upper hands were clenched, and the other held a small pocketbook. One of his lower hands opened the door. He peered out of the door, left and right...

 

… and then a party popper just popped confetti in front of his face. He was left with a cute, dumbfounded face... as Fellsta would describe it.

 

“BABE, YOU FOUND ME!!!!!” Fellsta was holding the party popper and he opened his arms wide.

 

“...” Swapsta pouted at him and smooshed the pocketbook on his face, giving it a little push, before going back inside. He slammed the door in Fellsta's face.

 

“Aww.... babe, are you mad at me?” Fellsta said in a playful tone and hugged him from behind. “How could I make it up to you~ I know! I'll go seek this time! How about it?”

 

“...” Swapsta turned his head and then nuzzled against Fellsta's nose. “Start counting.”

 

He floated away from him, and Fellsta started to count.

 

…

 

“Ready or not, here I come!” called out the tall robot as he turned to look around.

 

He didn't know what to expect... he's never played this game with his sweetheart before. He once played this with his cousins... and it was heaps of fun! When he was the “it”, he would know where everyone else was hiding; he usually won at this! But he wasn't in it for the winning, he was in it to have fun and poke fun at others.

 

He tried to think of where his boyfriend would hide... a ha! The closet! Probably he's there, saying something like “I'm coming out of the closet for you, honeybunch...”

 

… Yes, he does in fact call him “honeybunch”. But only when other people aren't present. Swapsta was more of a private person, while Fellsta would fill his social media with how happy he is with him. But... none of those personal stuff. He'd rather post things about them eating together, or making dumb Jenga towers, or photobombing each other... normal things that even friends would do, he'd say.

 

“A ha! Get out of the closet, babe!” Fellsta said as he quickly opened the closet. “I know you're in here~”

 

He crouched down low to look for his boyfriend... and found none. He fell in a messed up pile of socks and popped his head out. A sock stayed on his head, and he shook it off.

 

That was when he felt it.

 

He groped around the pile of socks and... found...

 

… a hand?? A dismembered robot hand...

 

“DAMMIT BABE YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME PLAY MISAO ON EXTREME MODE AREN'T YOU?!” screamed Fellsta and then he got out of the pile with the hand and he kept it in his coat pocket.

 

He giggled.

 

“That's not a snake in my pocket.” he patted the hand in the coat pocket and it twitched, as if it was embarrassed.

 

He looked around again... if this is his style of playing hide n seek then... he doesn't know what to expect. This is weird. It's like playing treasure hunt... but with body parts.

 

Somebody called him up on his phone while he as looking around for Swapsta...

 

“Yeah? Hey, Napstaton. Sup? Oh, me? I'm just looking for the rest of my boyfriend. I found his hand.”

 

…

 

Now that he thought about it, it was a morbid way to describe the situation.

 

“We're playing hide n seek, I don't know where the rest of him is. Yeah, I know this sounds like a crime scene.” Fellsta opened the fridge door and tried to look around. He probably wanted a drink as well.

 

Hmmm... what to eat later? He was found staring in the fridge... maybe he'll go cook up some microwaveable dinner later for the two of them. Or should he make a real meal? Decisions, decisions...

 

“Yeah, so right now I'm looking for WHA-” the robot was a little surprised. He took out a platter with a sandwich on it... and the filling was none other than another robotic hand. “... Knuckle sandwich. Really. Hey, Napstaton I'll call you back. Regards to Happs for me! Yeah I'll tell you if I find the rest of him.”

 

The hand slapped Fellsta's face and the latter just laughed at this. “I'll find the rest of you, babe.”

 

He slipped the hand on his other coat pocket and looked around some more. Where else could he be hiding...? Hmmm. The unit wasn't too big for him to search through, he'll eventually find everything in a breeze. It was unlike the Underground where the Waterfall was a much bigger area to find hiding spots in.

 

He looked around at their different belongings... maybe he hid a part of him here. He searched through the things and found... nothing. There was nothing. He was waiting for a catch but, it looks like he wouldn't get anything in here. He decided to move on... where else could he be hiding?

 

He looked under the table. Huh... okay, yet another hand! That's three out of four. It moved however, so he didn't pick it up. It crept up his hand, then up his arm, and then made its way up to his shoulder. It pinched his nose a little gently that it made Fellsta laugh.

 

He's so cute, he thought.

 

All he was missing was his other hand, his torso, and his head... hmmm. He was sure he'd find the head last. It feels almost as if Swapsta was moving around for him to manipulate what he would find in order.

 

“Okayyyy come out, come out, wherever you are!” Fellsta called out. He looked at the fridge again... nope, he already looked in there. And the couch... he took a look just to make sure he didn't miss anything.

 

But all he found was...

 

“Oh hey, there's that pair of red shades I've been looking for!” he said as he pulled something out of the sides of the couch cushions.

 

He turned around again to try and find Swapsta. He was able to get a glimpse of the ceiling above him...

 

…

 

He stared up at it as a hand was sticking to it, as if it was a spider waiting for its prey. It dropped down on his face and he freaked out and tried to get it off. He stumbled on the couch and violently shook it off, then tried to callibrate his systems again.

 

Swapsta knew that he was afraid of huge, non monster spiders up in the surface. They were so different and weird... and they didn't speak. All they did was poop web on you.

 

Once he recallibrated his systems and caught his breath, he took the hand and put it on his shoulder. He could swear the hand was mocking him. He laughed at this, thinking of how Swapsta could've been laughing at him now.

 

“Good one, sugar!”

 

He got up from the couch and tried to look around some more. He should be able to find him now. Huh... where to next...

 

He doesn't know why, but he looked at the bathroom door and felt bad vibes. It felt like he shouldn't go there... but he must. HE MUST. What awaits him in the bloody bathroom?

 

He gulped and set out to take slow, uneasy steps towards the bathroom door. He shakily opened it, gulped one last time, and then went inside.

 

Everything looked normal and in place. The toilet was there, the bathroom curtain was in place, and there wasn't anything on the mirror... or was there?

 

The mirror was a little dusty. They weren't able to clean it in a long while; they should get themselves into cleaning this place. He took a closer look at it and saw that... there was a messily drawn smiley face on it.

 

He doesn't remember ever drawing that.

 

…

 

He's here. He frantically looked around all while trying to keep his cool. He knew he was in it for a lot of trouble. What does Swapsta have in store for him...?

 

…

 

He opened the bathroom curtain. He didn't do so before, for fear of what he'd find...

 

… That's when the lights went out. The hands floated away from him and they all held his arms and his feet down firmly. In Fellsta's panic, he couldn't break free. He was frozen in fear when he heard sobbing in the room... and the raining from outside didn't help either; it just doubled the tension.

 

…

 

There was silence. Fellsta had finally recollected his thoughts enough to activate his night vision...

 

There was a ghastly pale face right in front of him, with its eyes dim and bloodshot and its grizzly whitish hair hovering about. Its mouth was open for a scream, but nothing came out.

 

He opened his mouth for a scream as well, but nothing came out til he forced it out. He screamed as hard as he could, as if his life depended on it.

 

It probably did, at this moment.

 

***

 

“Cmon, honeybunch... I'm sorry...”

 

Swapsta sat on the other edge of the couch as he saw his sweetheart slumped onto the other side, with his back turned on him. He's been like this for hours now... he must've been really angry at him. For once in his life, he felt bad for doing this to someone.

 

Maybe he did go a little too far. Yes... maybe he did, especially with that last bit where he lived out his dreams of being a horror movie star, scaring him like that...

 

He tried to inch himself closer to Fellsta. No response. He cautiously leaned against his back. Still no response.

 

… He was just waiting for him to smile bright and scream that he got him good by acting so mad.

 

… If only.

 

He nuzzled against Fellsta... and still had no answer from him. He must've been really shocked and angry by this.

 

“Cmon, honeybunch... please? I'm sorry... I...” Swapsta started to cry a little at this.

 

He wished he had arms. Hands weren't really enough for a hug. Fellsta would always take him in his arms and hold him tight. Those arms... felt so warm and inviting, and comforting... he wished he could do the same for him.

 

… But no, he doesn't have them.

 

Fellsta often told him to love himself. Arms or not, Fellsta loved him, and so he wanted to love himself too. But...

 

Whatever. Arms or not, he loves Fellsta. Who needs arms with hands like these?

 

…

 

There was awkward silence in the household. Swapsta didn't know what else to do, but just rest on his back and give him the best embrace he could.

 

…

 

“Yaaaaaawn...”

 

?!

 

Swapsta was surprised to hear this from his lover and he slowly got up. Fellsta did the same and then he rubbed his eyes and looked down at him.

 

“Oh... babe? How long have you been there?” said Fellsta, still sleepy and half-conscious. He stretched around and then smiled at him. “Was I cozier than the couch?”

 

“... You... you were sleeping...?”

 

“Yeah? What of it?”

 

Swapsta growled and took a throw pillow and hit him repeatedly with it. The other was confused, as he just reacted and tried to shield himself, but didn't fight back.

 

“W-WHAAAAT?? Wha'd I do? Wha'd I do this time??”

 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAD AT ME!! YOU IDIOT!! I WAS WORRIED SICK THAT YOU WERE MAD!!” Swapsta cried and then he grabbed four more pillows and hit him with it.

 

… He always won over Fellsta in these kinds of things.

 

But this time, Fellsta fought back after a while. He grabbed two of the pillows and then tried to make his way to him.

 

… Swapsta was crying.

 

“Babe. You're crying.” said Fellsta with worried eyes.

 

“No, I'm not! I just have something in my eyes!”

 

“Both of them?”

 

“TEARS!”

 

Fellsta sighed and then he put his hands on the other's shoulders, as he just looked at him intently and gently. For once, his eyes looked so sincere and concerned, and not full of seemingly ignorant joy that he usually passes off. Swapsta started to calm down...

 

“Babe... I could never get angry with you. Okay?”

 

He pulled Swapsta over for a hug and he made his head rest on his broad shoulder, as he ruffled his hair. “That was a good game. I'd love to play it with you again. I had fun!”

 

“...”

 

Swapsta started to feel like crying more and so he just rested on his shoulder.

 

Swapsta started to talk quietly. “Thanks... I'm... glad you had fun. I'm tired though... you didn't tell me you were sleeping... we could've slept together.”

 

“... Eh? Really? I thought you slept with me, but you didn't want to stay beside me so I went to the other side of the couch!”

 

“...”

 

He just nuzzled against him again. Fellsta had an idea... he gently picked him up and went over to the floor and sat there. He laid the other just beside him, and then unfolded a warm fleece blanket. He then wrapped this around the both of them to keep warm in the cool, stormy weather.

 

“Since I slept on the couch, how's about we sleep right next to the window to listen to the rain better?” Fellsta asked.

 

“...” Swapsta just nuzzled against him again. Fellsta took this as a yes.

 

“Do you want hot cocoa?” Fellsta was about to get up, but the other tugged down on him.

 

“... The only hot thing I want right now is your warmth. Please don't leave.”

 

…

 

The taller robot smiled at this and took off both his hat and his shades, so he can rest better with him. He ruffled his hair and held him close, as he rested his head on his boyfriend's. Swapsta nuzzled against him and started to fall asleep with the calm atmosphere.

 

As the storm continued to deliver rains outside, the two eventually drifted off to sleep in each other's warm embrace.  
  



End file.
